The present invention relates to an anti-roll system for a missile launcher that prevents a missile from rotating about its longitudinal axis upon ejection from a launching apparatus attached to an aircraft.
Missiles launched from aircraft are subject to external forces when they are ejected and separated from the missile launchers. These external forces may cause the missile to roll about its longitudinal axis in an unpredictable fashion, possibly causing damage to the missile and/or the aircraft. Such missiles typically have control wings or fins arranged in a generally cruciform pattern extending generally radially from the cylindrical body of the missile. In cases where the missile is carried with the wings or fins oriented in generally vertical and horizontal positions, the unpredictable rolling movement may cause contact between the vertical wings or fins and either the missile launcher or the aircraft.
A known method of controlling this unpredictable roll movement is to provide strips on the interior of the launcher housing to allow the vertical wing or fin within the launcher cavity to rub against the strips during the ejection and launching of the missile. However, this method requires a missile wing or fin having substantial structural rigidity in order to avoid causing damage to the wing or fin and provided virtually no control of the missile after the wing or fin passed out of contact with the rub strips. This method is not usable with the latest missiles which have wings or fins that are lighter and smaller in cross-section. These fins simply do not have the structural rigidity to act as anti-rotation guides during the launch.